This invention relates to catch basins for drainage systems used, for example, to drain rainwater from a field. In particular, it relates to a catch basin that is formed with an integral debris trap portion, and that is configured so that a plurality of the basins can be stacked or nested for space-efficient storage and transportation.
Drainage systems are typically used to drain excess surface water (from rain or watering devices) from an area of land, such as an athletic field or a golf course, or from a landscaped or hardscaped area. Such systems typically include a network of underground conduits or pipes leading to a storm sewer, reservoir, receptacle, or pond (“buried pipe” systems). Surface water or run-off is collected in a plurality of drain assemblies, each of which comprises a catch basin or receptacle that is connected to the underground conduit network by a vertical pipe or riser.
In prior art drainage systems, a grate covering each catch basin or receptacle prevents some of the larger items of debris carried in the run-off or surface water from entering the drainage system, where such larger items of debris can cause clogs or stoppage. Nevertheless, smaller debris particles, such as sand and silt, can still enter the system and block fluid flow to a degree sufficient to cause water to back up through the drain assemblies.
Another drawback to prior drainage systems is that, due to variations in the terrain, the depth of the drainage conduits below the surface may vary from place to place within the system. Therefore, the catch basins or receptacles may require housing extensions of various dimensions to connect to the conduit system.
Finally, in prior art drainage systems, the catch basins or receptacles are not nestable or stackable, thereby taking up much unnecessary space in storage and in transit.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a catch basin that can be used with typical buried pipe drainage system, wherein the catch basin has an improved ability to keep particulate debris out of the underground conduits, and wherein the catch basin easily adapts to varying depths of the underground conduits. Moreover, it would be advantageous to make such a basin so that multiple basins are nestable or stackable for ease of storage and transport.